1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for converting power between a plurality of ports.
2. Description of Related Art
A power conversion apparatus for converting power between a plurality of input/output ports is known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193713 (JP 2011-193713 A), for example). A capacitor is connected to at least one port in the power conversion apparatus.
However, if a power supply is connected to the port in a state where the capacitor that is connected to the port is almost not charged, there is a possibility that an inrush current flowing to the capacitor becomes excessive.